Absence
by The Donna Specter
Summary: Suits/Darvey oneshot. Mike and Rachel stumble across the reason for the firms latest absences.


"Mike, have you seen Harvey" Louis asks, walking in to his office.

"No" Mike replies, as he continues typing on his laptop.

"I haven't been able to reach him" Louis continues.

"He's probably at a meeting" Mike shrugs, his eyes focused on what he was writing.

"Donna's off sick, but at least she has the courtesy of letting me know!"

Mike continues to ignore Louis' rambling.

"I haven't seen him in over a week, Mike, all he does is text me. What good is a managing partner who is never around to manage the firm?"

"I don't know, Louis, this really sounds like a conversation for you and Harvey. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to work!"

Louis goes to argue before he raises his hands in defeat, exiting Mike's office.

Once Louis has gone, Mike stops. Now that he's thinking about it, he can't remember the last time he saw Harvey either. He shakes his head, ridding himself of the thought, Harvey Specter does what he wants, when he wants.

* * *

"Mike, have you seen Donna? I need her to sign these forms so I can make these changes tonight"

"Louis said she's sick"

"Still? Wow. Donna's never sick" Rachel states, surprised.

"Yeah" Mike agrees, starting to realise something didn't seem right.

"You know what, I'll bet this is about Harvey" Rachel says.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen them together since she kissed him, have you?"

"No, I haven't" Mike shakes his head

"And we all know how well Harvey handles his emotions. Oh God, Mike …She's probably heartbroken" Rachel sighs, slumping down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Once, she just said it was something she needed to do for herself" Rachel explained "Other than that, just a few texts, nothing major"

"I think this has hit Harvey harder than anyone realizes too"

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't been around, which is not like him at all, Louis is losing his mind about it"

"How can we help them, Mike?" Rachel asks sadly

"I don't think we can, this is just something they're going to have to figure out for themselves"

"How the hell are they going to be without each other? I mean, it's Donna and Harvey!"

Mike just looks at her, unsure of what to say.

"God he's such a fool to choose Paula over her" Rachel shakes her head as Mike gives her a knowing look.

"Is there anyone else who can sign off on the forms?" Mike asks, nodding towards the papers.

Rachel half-heartedly laughs, "Harvey".

"Well, we know Donna is ok, or at the very least trying to be, because she's at least told Louis she's sick and won't be in. Why don't we take these over to Harvey's? he can sign them and we can make sure he's ok"

"What if he's at Paula's?" Rachel questions

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon, on a Wednesday, so highly unlikely. But, if he's not in, we'll go make sure Donna is ok"

Rachel smiles, it was sweet to see the man she loved being concerned about their friends.

"What?" Mike questions her gaze

"I just really love you"

He smiles, standing up from his desk and walking around to where she was sitting, bending to give her a kiss.

"I love you too baby"

* * *

Mike knocked on the door of Harvey's penthouse for the third time.

No answer.

"So, I guess Donna's it is" He says, turning to make his way back toward the elevator.

"Wait! I still have the spare key" Rachel offered, rummaging through her bag for it.

"Why do you have a spare key to Harvey's apartment?" Mike questions, raising an eyebrow as she finds it at the bottom of her bag.

"Oh shut up" Rachel jokes, hitting him playfully, "He gave it to me when I showed my Dad his place for the wedding"

"…Ah, before he shot it down in flames"

"Yes" she laughs, "I keep forgetting to return it to him, it's been at the bottom of my bag since then"

"I guess he wouldn't mind" Mike reasoned

"We could leave the forms for him to sign and his key, and just write him a note"

Mike agreed, "That could prevent Louis from having a brain aneurism too"

"What do you mean?"

"If Harvey has to return the forms to the firm, Louis will see him and stop freaking out over his absence"

"Great!" Rachel smiled, turning the key in the door.

They made their way to the kitchen, Rachel placed Harvey's key on the counter.

Rummaging through her bag again, "I think I have a pen in here somewhere, can you find some paper?"

Mike stood motionless.

"Mike"

Still no response.

"Hey!" she laughed, looking up to see her Fiancée stunned.

"Wh…" she begun, before she followed Mike's gaze and her mouth also dropped.

Harvey was fine, in fact he was more than fine. Fine was one of many adjectives' that could be used to describe his current state.

Harvey Specter was laying naked across his bed, going down on his girlfriend, Paula. His hands were gripping her breasts, hers gripping his hair as he continued to taste her. The moans from both of them echoed through his penthouse. Paula's head hanging so far back, it hung off his bed out of sight. The couple were way to preoccupied to notice the stunned pair standing in the kitchen.

It doesn't take much longer for her to climax, a breathy moan escaping her lips as she released Harvey's head from her grip, prompting him to kiss her centre once more before he sat up, beginning to get off the bed.

"Shit" Mike and Rachel whisper, in unison, both snapping back in to the present at the same time.

"Go, go!" Mike mouths, grabbing the key off the counter.

Just as they turn the corner, heading for the front door they hear another moan echo through the house, and an unmistakeable sound of thrusting, skin against skin.

"Oh God, Harvey" escapes her lips.

"Wait" Rachel whispers, gripping Mike's hand on the front door.

"Are you kidding?" Mike whispers forcefully, "I really don't want to see Harvey and Paula having sex!"

"Oh, God, yes!" resonates from the bedroom.

Rachel cocking her eyebrow as realisation hit her fiancée.

That woman's voice wasn't British. That woman's voice was American.

…That woman's voice was also very familiar.

"… _Two people have to want to be together to be happy"_

Donna's voice replayed in Mike's head as Rachel spotted Donna's Hermès handbag, pointing to it excitedly.

"No fucking way is that Donna" Mike whispered

Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the kitchen

"Rachel, what are you doing?" He mouthed.

The stopped before the kitchen, peering carefully around the corner.

"Yes, Oh God, Harvey, YES!" Donna moaned, her head facing down towards the mattress as Harvey gripped her hips, pounding in to her.

Her red hair unmistakable.

"Believe it now?" Rachel whispered.

Mike remained stunned. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him, they had finally got their shit together! Better late than never.

Donna rose up from the bed, her arms reaching back for Harvey, draping around his neck while her head dropped back against his shoulder as he continued thrusting in to her from behind. One hand moving from her hip to her breast while the other began rubbing her clit, intensifying every move he made.

"Ohhh, fuck" Donna breathed as Harvey thrust even harder.

He gently kissed her neck, the intimate move causing Donna to turn her head towards him, kissing him passionately.

"I love you" Harvey breathes, against her lips.

"I love you too" came her heartfelt response

"Ok we have to go" Rachel whispered, she and Mike trying to move to the front door and exit as quietly as possible.

Once the door was shut they ran to the elevator, giggling as the door closed and the elevator began to move

"So, Donna seems to be feeling much better"

Rachel laughs, "Yeah, Harvey seems ok too"

"I'm happy for them" Mike admits, on a serious note.

"Me too!" Rachel agrees "FINALLY!" she exaggerates, tipping her head backward

"What do we do now?"

"Just pretend we know nothing, until they are ready to tell us"

"You're right" Rachel agreed

"I love you babe, but I gotta admit, Donna has a rocking body!"

"Hey, Harvey's wasn't too bad either …I could see why she was so satisfied" she laughs

They exited the elevator and made their way out of Harvey's building,

Rachel couldn't help but notice the smirk on Mike's face

"…What?"

"…That was our firms Managing Partner and COO …you think that meeting was billable …or?"

"Mike!" Rachel laughed, playfully hitting her fiancée as they walked away hand in hand.

* * *

A few days later, Harvey returned to work. The following day, so did Donna.

Their act of stolen glances, winks and touches went unnoticed by almost everyone.

Almost.

Rachel and Mike couldn't help but smirk at each other with every moment they noticed between Harvey and Donna. It was about damn time.

Rachel almost walked in on them in the Library early one morning, luckily she had heard them talking before she turned the corner.

"Harvey, stop!" Donna playfully admonished, his hand making its way under her skirt.

"Come on, no one's around, I miss you" he pouts

"Harvey, we had sex this morning …twice!"

"Fine"

Rachel couldn't help but smirk at the admission. The great Harvey Specter, putty in Donna Paulsen's hands.

"Anyway, people will be arriving any minute"

"Ok, you win" Harvey concedes "But we will be having sex in here, just so you know"

Donna smirked at him

"And the file room, my office, your office, Louis's office, Mike's office, Alex's off…"

Donna cut him off with a kiss

"I get it; we'll be having sex …a lot"

"Mmhm" He nods, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her between his legs as he leans against the table.

"How about, you have a meeting that you have to get to around one and I will just happen to take my lunch break around then?"

"I could do that"

"Good, meet me at my apartment" she smiles

"Or, we could get a room at the Ritz which is just around the corner…"

"Why?"

"It's closer …More time for …lunch" he smirks, kissing her softly.

Rachel didn't want to ruin the moment but she really needed to research a big case for Louis

She fake coughs, announcing her impending presence.

Harvey and Donna straighten themselves up.

"He said he'd call you back …and don't forget you have a meeting with him at one" Donna covered

"Right, thank you Donna"

Rachel entered the library

"Morning!"

"Rachel" Harvey greeted as he exited the library, turning to wink at Donna as he left.

"Donna, are you feeling better?"

"I'm feeling great. It's amazing what a little bed rest will do"

"Totally agree" Rachel nodded

"Oh, Rach, don't forget we've got a meeting at 4 today"

"I'll be there" Rachel smiles

* * *

Mike was headed to the conference room; he was a little early but figured he'd wait until it was time for the meeting.

"Donna, I don't want to hide us, I don't give a shit what anyone thinks"

"Neither do I!"

"Then what is it? You're not my secretary anymore, we may work together but it's not the same"

"I know, honey, it's not that. I swear"

"Then what?"

"I just want you to myself a little while longer, these last couple of weeks have been amazing, just you and me." She smiled "I know there will be people who are thrilled for us and people who will talk, that doesn't bother me. I just like that it's you and me in our own little world at the moment"

Harvey smiled

"Just you and me"

"Always" Donna smiled back at him

"What am I going to do with you?" he asks, leaning closer to her

"I love you, Harvey"

"I love you too" He smiles, caressing her cheek as he gently kisses her.

Mike spots Louis, heading towards the conference room

"Yeah, thanks David, appreciate it" Mike calls out, before entering the room, giving them time to straighten up.

If they want it to be between them a little longer, he can respect that.

"Hey, Mike" Donna smiles brightly as he walks in

It's not long before Louis, Rachel and Alex join them in the conference room the meeting.

Mike and Rachel sit across from each other, smiling knowingly at each other over their shared secret about Donna and Harvey's relationship and the real explanation of all their recent absences.

They also pretended they didn't see the wink Harvey just gave to Donna, or the effect it had on her.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it! Please review x**_


End file.
